


How to Run From The Mess You Made

by The_Highlands_Lady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, All the humor, Brotherly Love, Chaos, F/M, Family, Fire is fun, Fluff, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Humor, M/M, Siblings will be Siblings, Supportive Jedi, Vorpaak Clan is Chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highlands_Lady/pseuds/The_Highlands_Lady
Summary: A collection of one-shots that feature all of the Jedi and Clone chaos that can be recorded for historical purposes... there may be some that isn't featured, mainly because it may not be recorded.Taking place in Project's Soft Wars series, we have... more humor and fluff and family interactions than canon, which is now considered our true canon!
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Garen Muln & Siri Tachi & Luminara Unduli & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	How to Run From The Mess You Made

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Project0506's [wonderful Soft Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775), this collection of ideas comes from my chaotic-as-insane discord servers, and I'm always taking requests! Send them to [to my tumblr](https://rileys-nest.tumblr.com/ask)! If I like them enough, they may be written into one-shots! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bant’s silver eyes stared at the sudden appearance of orange flame about a mile away from where she stood next to Obi-Wan, who was talking about battle plans concerning the planet they were currently stationed on. Chaos was to be expected, she thought, but… to that extent that a fire was started a mile away from camp? Someone was messing with something they shouldn’t have been messing with… and she knew exactly who was responsible.

“Obi?” The auburn-haired Stewjoni Master glanced at the Mon Calamari Healer with a questioning hum, jolting him from his tactical ideas.

“Do… you know where Quin, Garen, and Reeft are?” Bant asked hesitantly, hoping they were in-camp, but knowing with sinking suspicions that they were probably somewhere near the fire.

“Uh, no. I thought they were with Ghost…” Obi-Wan glanced around with a quick sigh, shooting a hand out to grab Cody as he passed by.

“Generals.” The Commander greeted as he stopped, holding his helmet under his arm and glancing at both with a questioning eyebrow-raise.

“Where is the rest of Ghost Company?”

“Why..? I sent them out on patrol, General… they should be back soon.”

“Did Quin, Garen, and Reeft go with them?” Bant asked hurriedly, crossing her webbed fingers the best she could as the Commander thought about the patrol.

“I believe so..? General Muln said something about finding something to destroy?”

“Kriff.” Bant and Obi-Wan exchanged horrified glances, before turning on their heels and hurrying back through the camp. Cody hurried after them, unsure why it was so bad that the trio of Generals weren’t allowed to find anything to destroy.

“The… trio in particular are quite pyromaniacal. Basically, they set a lot of things on fire that shouldn’t be, even stuff that appears to be quite resistant to fire in question.” Obi-Wan explained as they hurried towards the fire blooming off the ridge.

“And with Waxer and Boil with them…”

“Yep. No control.”

“Kriff.” Cody grumbled with feeling as the group slowed at the top of the ridge. Both Bant and Obi-Wan’s suspicions were sadly confirmed to be correct as the group of five, three Jedi and two clones, turned to stare upwards at the others staring down in disbelief.

The Kiffar Master grinned, as he hollered with the wordless whistles of encouragement from Reeft and Garen.

“Obi, Bant, come down and join us!” Obi-Wan grumbled, Bant sighed, as the only female present called down in a strangely accusing tone.

“What is this?”

“It’s a fire!” Reeft answered cheerfully, grinning at the Mon Calamari Healer opposite her current position.

“I can see that… but why? When we heard you wanted to destroy stuff, we thought you meant a _small_ fire!”

Garen blinked, looking from the fire then back up to where the trio stood, head cocking to the side as he gave them his best kicked-lothcat eyes.

“Is this not small..?”

“This is anything _but_ small, Garen!” Obi-Wan returned to the other humanoid with a deep sigh.

The trio broke into cackles as Bant and Obi-Wan groaned in unison, burying their faces in their hands.

“I swear… you three are as bad as Anakin.” Quinlan’s personality flared up at Obi-Wan’s muttered statement as he scrambled his way up to stand beside his friends.

“Hey now, Anakin has nothing on us…”

“Right! We’re, uh,”

“The Original Trio!”

“And nobody lets you forget it.” Bant responded with a tone that basically conveyed her doneness with the entire situation.

“Just put it out and get back to camp. We have no time to spare.”

“Fine… party-pooper.” Garen muttered, getting started on the extinguishing process.


End file.
